


The Pirate Queen

by meme_inspired



Category: Languages Anthropomorphic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Piracy, Poetry, Word Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_inspired/pseuds/meme_inspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English, she's a scallawag / she rules the bloody seas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasnomeaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/gifts).



> Also posted here: <https://www.imzy.com/multifandomdrabble/post/pirate_queen_languages_anthropomorphic_for>

O English! She's a scallawag!  
She rules the bloody seas.  
The pirate queen runs up her flag  
To flutter in the breeze.

Heave to, I say! Heave to, should you  
Wish to speak tomorrow:  
The pirate queen, she'll plunder you  
But not to steal—to borrow!

She'll rifle through your pockets,  
Put you against the wall,  
Find every hidden, secret word  
Until she has them all!

She'll roll your words upon her tongue  
Like tasting foreign honey.  
But blast it! Never not say them wrong,  
Not for love nor money.

To the pirate queen so bold,  
'Tis words are gold.


End file.
